I Don't Care'
by mystic-angel909
Summary: Serena Tsukino is betrayed by her dear friends and Darien. She leaves and turns to new home in America. Will she ever be able to return to the hurtful past, and start a new future and in time for her royal coronation?
1. Dreams

AN: Hello! This is a brand new story so I hope you like it. This takes place after Rini is born. Serena thought she and Darien were going very well, but she didn't know about his dreams...have fun reading this and remember to RR! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
Darien's dream It was a happy and joyful day. Wedding bells rung as Serena Tsukino walked down the church isle. Her cream colored wedding dream was exquisite. It was a spaghetti strap with the end of the dress trailed behind her. The dress was decorated with silver and white gleaming sparkles. Her hair was up in a bun with a diamond tiara adorning her head. She wore a necklace which Darien had given to her for their one month anniversary. Her bouquet was filled with various colored roses including pink, white, yellow and red. Darien smiled as he saw his beautiful wife to be. As she approached the isle, a big blast came from the alter and shot Serena back at least five feet.  
  
"Serena!" he cried as he ran towards his love. A shadow approached him.  
  
"This will be your fate if you continue to be with Serena. You must stay away from her if you want her to live." He cried as he vanished...  
  
End dream  
  
Darien shot up with cold sweat running down his forehead. That dream had occurred every night fr the past several weeks. 'What does this dream mean?' he asked himself. He looked at the clock. It read 4:30. He got out of bed and began his typical Sunday morning.  
  
Around 12:30, Serena woke up. She realized she was supposed to be at a scout meeting in five minutes. 'Even Rini's gone' she thought. She quickly got out of bed and changed. As quickly as she could, she did her hair, brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. When she left the house, it was 12:35.  
  
By the time she got to Raye's temple, it was 12:45.  
  
"What is taking that meatball head so long?" asked a very annoyed Raye, priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
"You know Serena, waking up late on a Sunday morning, or everyday for that matter." Retorted Lita. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Serena's always been late and she always will be." Snickered the nine-year old Rini. As soon as she finished, Serena ran through the door.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry I was late. Someone didn't wake me up!" she said, eyes glaring at Luna.  
  
"Don't look at me, I did try to wake you up. See, you actually need to wake up for the part to actually work." Serena was about to strangle her as Lita held her back.  
  
"Come on, let's just start the meeting ok?" asked Ami. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Why are we having a meeting anyways? There haven't been any monsters lately." Groaned Serena.  
  
"See, that's the problem." Said Mina. "We think there's another evil out there, planning an attack."  
  
"Ami, do you have anything from your computer?" asked Artemis. She shook her head.  
  
"I've looked, and there isn't anything abnormal in the universe." She answered.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Darien lately? We haven't been in touch for the last couple weeks. Do you think he's ok?" asked Serena in a concerned voice.  
  
"Darien should be fine. He can take care of himself." Soothed Mina.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go the arcade. Maybe Darien's there." Said Raye. Everyone got up and headed for their favorite hangout spot.  
  
Darien walked though the doors to the Crown Arcade. He sat on the stood in front of the counter.  
  
"Her, Dare." Greeted his best friend, Andrew. He was the manager and owner of the Arcade. Darien looked up and smiled weekly.  
  
"What's up?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Nothing much." He lied. Something was bothering him. If what the man in the cloak said the truth, then he would have to stay away from Serena. It was for the best. For now, he would have to live life normally, not letting Serena find out.  
  
"Hello?" asked Andrew, waving his hand across his face. "You there?" Darien's head shot up.  
  
"Uh...yeah." He answered.  
  
"Do you want anything?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Coffee." He said. Just then Serena walked in with the rest of the scouts. He drew in a breath of air and put on a smile. 'This'll have to do.' He thought. He stood up, put on a smile and headed towards his cheerful girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, hi Darien." Said Serena as he walked towards them.  
  
"Hi." He replied.  
  
"What's wrong? Asked Serena. Clearly, she saw through him.  
  
"N...nothing." He got out. She placed her hands on her face.  
  
"You know you can't hind anything from me, Darien Shields." She continued. Darien gave in. 'You know you're going to have to do it anytime, why not now?' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey, meet me at the park tonight." He whispered in her ear. She giggled. He gave her a kiss and walked out the door. Serena had hearts in her eyes. The rest of the scouts just looked.  
  
"All she cares about is Darien, Darien, Darien." She spat.  
  
"Yeah. She doesn't deserve to be a sailor scout." Everyone except Serena, who was now gulfing a chocolate milkshake at the counter, gasped.  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked a doubtful Ami.  
  
"Just look at her, Ames, does she look like a serious, super-hero who fights evil?" argued Mina.  
  
"True... But what about Beryl?" she asked.  
  
"That wasn't her, and the crystal was adjusting to her body, so the princess took over." Added Raye. Everyone nodded.  
  
"That's settled." Everyone got up and left the arcade. Raye stayed there. She watched as her 'leader' stuffed a huge burger in her mouth. Raye boiled with anger. 'How could she be our leader?' she thought to herself.  
  
She walked up to Serena and said, "Temple- tomorrow, three o'clock sharp. Don't be late for this one, Meatball Head." She emphasized the last two words. Serena just stood there in shock. 'Raye's never been that mad, only in battles. Uh, oh, better not screw this one up, Serena. She left and went home to get ready for her's and Darien's date. Little did she know, it could've been anything but a date.  
  
AN: I know this is fairly short, but I needed to cut it off somewhere. Have fun with my next chapter. 


	2. Betrayal

AN: I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Betrayal  
  
At around 6 o'clock that night, the doorbell at the Tsukino residence rang. Serena quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. She wore a black knee-length skirt, with a black halter. Her hair was put up in her usual 'meatballs.' When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised at who was there. (If you don't know yet, it's Darien.) Darien stood there with many different colored roses.  
  
"Hi Darien. Let me get my coat and we can leave." She said. Darien smiled, bet then frowned. 'I don't want to hurt her, but it's for the best.' Serena returned with her coat in hand and they left the house.  
  
When they arrived at the park, there was a candlelight picnic set up just for the two of them. Serena was in awe.  
  
"D...Darien, you did this?" she asked. He nodded. She flung her arms around him. This made Darien feel even worse. He took her arms off him.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Look, Serena..." he began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should stop going out." Serena felt like her heart broke in two. She couldn't help but shed a tear down her delicate face.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Look. Yeah, we were meant to be, but your too young and you should learn to grow up more sometimes and stop acting like a three-year old." He finished in a cold voice.  
  
"So you're saying what happened in the Silver Millennium meant nothing to you? Is that what you're saying?" she asked, now crying.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." He said as he got in his car and left without saying anything else. Tears were flowing down Serena's face. 'H...how could this happen?' she asked herself. She walked up to the candlelight dinner and blew to candles. Then she just sat there and cried her heart out. But in the trees were two familiar shadows.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" asked the aqua colored woman to the blonde woman next to her.  
  
"No. I guess we should tell Pluto about this. It's not looking pretty." They leapt off the tree and teleported off.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Serena finally decided to head home. When she got home, she was greeted by two angry parents.  
  
"Serena, where were you?" began her mother.  
  
"Yeah. We told you that you could go out with Darien, but you have to be home by eleven o'clock. It's twelve thirty." Added her father. He never really liked Darien in the first place.  
  
"I got your test score today. A forty-five? Serena you really have to better with your schoolwork. From now on, you're grounded until you show some real improvement from school. That means no sleepovers, no arcade, no shopping and NO DATING." Finished her mother before she pointed towards Serena's bedroom. Serena just walked up to her bedroom. The shadow from the dark covered Serena's eyes so her parents couldn't see the hurt escaping them.  
  
"Do you think we were too hard on her, Ken?" asked Irene.  
  
"Maybe. But she needs it. She really has to work hard if she wants a good future." Irene nodded and went to her bedroom.  
  
Serena opened her door to find Luna on her bed. "Serena, where were you? She asked in an annoyed tone." Serena didn't answer. All she did was change into her pajamas and get into bed. Unfortunately, Luna stopped her. "Serena, you have to take this stuff seriously. Scouts and school. Serena? SERENA!" cried Luna. Serena's head shot up. "Have you listened to a word I said?"  
  
"Sorry..." she mumbled.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. You have to..."  
  
"Luna, just be quiet!" I've had a rough enough day! I don't need you or my parents to criticize me for my mistakes. I've been trying really hard but with all this, I can't handle it. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me alone tonight." She pleaded. Luna sighed.  
  
"Alright. I'll be at Ami's tonight." And the black cat left. Serena climbed in her bed and quietly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Darien sat on his bed thinking about before. 'Did I do the right thing?' he kept asking himself. He knew it was for the best, but it killed him inside to see his cheerful, happy Serena like this. He got up and watched TV. Eventually, he fell asleep on the couch. Three shadows had been watching their prince.  
  
"See? This isn't looking good." Whispered the woman with the long, aqua colored hair; also known as Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Yeah. I saw this is the time line, but I never saw how it ends up." Replied a woman with long, dark green hair; also known as Sailor Pluto.  
  
"We have to do something before it gets too out of hand." Said a woman with short, blonde hair; also known as Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Let's go back to my apartment so we can talk about this." Followed Sailor Pluto as they leapt of the balcony.  
  
Serena woke up at 11o'clock in the morning the next day. She decided to get out so she could get to Raye's temple on time (for once). By the time she was ready to go, it was one o'clock. 'I guess I'll go early.' She thought. 'Shoot! Mom said I was grounded. Oh, well. This is scout business, and this can't wait.' She decided to go and snuck out her bedroom window. Right after she left, her mother walked in.  
  
"Serena, I ordered pizza..." she said as she searched her daughter's room. 'She snuck out.' She told herself and went to call her husband.  
  
"Ken!" she cried. Soon, Serena's father marched up the stairs.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Serena's gone. She snuck out." Irene commented with a bit of disappointment in her voice. The two parents just went to the living room to call Raye's temple, hoping Serena was there because she usually was.  
  
"Hello?" answered Raye's voice.  
  
"Hi. Raye? This is Serena's mother. Serena snuck out. Is she at your place?" asked Irene.  
  
"Actually no, but we're supposed to meet here at three o'clock." She said.  
  
"Oh. Thank you. Can you tell her to call us when she gets there?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye" said Irene as Raye put down the receiver. 'Knowing Serena, she probably is at the arcade or something.' Thought Raye. Just then, Serena walked in through the doors.  
  
"Hi, Raye." Said a slightly cheerful Serena.  
  
"Wow. Serena, is that you?" asked Raye, waving a hand across her face.  
  
"Yeah. I woke early, so I decided to come early." She laughed. Raye still had her mouth wide open.  
  
Soon three o'clock came. The rest of the scouts: Ami, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis had arrived.  
  
"So, what is the meeting about?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, we've been thinking and..." began Ami.  
  
"We don't think you should be a sailor scout anymore." Finished Raye.  
  
"What?" Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"Because you're always late, a crybaby, and just a ditzy blonde!" cried Lita. Serena began to shed some tears.  
  
"Is that what you all think?" asked Serena, looking around at everyone who seemed to be nodding.  
  
"Fine. If that's what you feel, then fine. I officially resign. Here is my communicator, and my scepter. I will keep my crystal because it rightfully belongs to me." She said that and left the temple with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yeah. We can get more done without her in the way." Replied Mina.  
  
Serena ran all the way from the temple and was running home when she bumped into a tall man.  
  
"Hey Serena, why are you crying?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Why don't you ask your best friend and my best friends?" she replied in a cold voice. (AN: words with 's around add emphasis.)  
  
"Huh?" asked Andrew before Serena ran off again.  
  
Serena was running so fast, she didn't see Darien in front of her. "CRASH!" Serena looked up to see who he was.  
  
"Darien?" she asked. Darien saw the pain in her eyes. 'What have I done?' he asked himself. When he snapped out of his thought, Serena was out of sight. 'Maybe I should go and tell the scouts. Maybe they can comfort her.' He suggested and walked towards the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
As Serena approached her home, she remembered to go into her room from the window, hoping her parents nor Sammy would see her. When she got back inside her room, she picked up the phone and dialed a long-distance number.  
  
"Hello? Maxwell Residence." Answered a woman.  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Jack Maxwell?" said Serena.  
  
"Alright. Wait one moment please." Said the lady. In a few moments, a male voice came up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Uncle Jack? It's me, Serena."  
  
"Oh hi Serena. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, living here has been kinda difficult, and I was wondering if I could stay with you until everything here's ok. My parents don't know, well, no one knows so, can you keep this a secret?" she pleaded. There was a slight pause.  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you at the airport in LA." "Thank you. Bye!" she said as she finished the conversation. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She quickly got out her suitcase and packed everything she needed. Because Luna wasn't here, it was easier to keep leaving a secret. She decided to write everyone a note.  
  
When she was done, on her desk were three envelopes. One addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Ken Tsukino, one to "Raye, Ami, Mina, and Lita, and finally, one to "Mr. Darien Shields. On Darien's Envelope was a teardrop from Serena when she addressed it. That fateful moment still left a big hole within her heart. Again, she went down the window and called for a taxi.  
  
As Darien approached the temple, the four girls gasped. 'Uh, oh, Serena must've told Darien what happened. He must hate us now.' Thought Raye. But she still acted kinda casual.  
  
"Uh, hi Darien. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." He lied.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mina, the Sailor of Love. She sensed his distress.  
  
"I kinda..." he began.  
  
"What?!" asked an impatient Lita.  
  
"Broke up with Serena." Everyone gasped. The scouts' head dropped in shame.  
  
"This must be killing Serena." Whispered Ami.  
  
"Huh?" wondered a puzzled Darien.  
  
"We also kicked her out of the team." Replied Raye.  
  
"This must be killing her right now." Lita pointed out.  
  
"I think we should go to her house and apologize." Said Ami. Everyone nodded and headed off.  
  
"Ken, honey, relax. Maybe she came back." Assured Irene. "Let's go and check." Irene held her husband's hand, hoping what she said was true. She knew that Serena was a good girl, but she never the one to stay really focused towards her education. Her heart was just torn up because she really loved her daughter, but seeing her act the way she is, she wished Serena would just wake up and start caring about her future.  
  
As the couple approached Serena's room, Irene and Ken took a deep breath. As soon as they walked inside, Irene frantically looked around for her cheerful teenage daughter and fainted in the sight of all of Serena's personal belongings.  
  
AN: Chapter 2 done! I'm sorry for ending it here, but I had to end it...no need to fret! Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Gone

AN: I hope you like this next chapter. It's kind of sad. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Gone  
  
As Serena sat in her chair in the airplane, she began to feel lightheaded. She fell back in her chair. As she did so, a woman with long, dark green hair looked up. 'My queen, if you keep this up, you will soon be of no more.' She thought as she walked up to Serena. As she approached, Serena turned around and saw her. "Trista!" she cried and flung her arms around the smiling woman. Serena sat down and motioned for her friend to sit beside her.  
  
The two friends talked for a long time. They were laughing, and sharing stories like best friends do. But then, Trista frowned. Serena sensed her worry.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked with worry.  
  
"I'm afraid not, my queen." She answered. "You, see, I looked into the future according to the recent events. What I'm trying to say is...your coronation to be queen is in exactly next month." She said quietly so no one nearby could hear.  
  
"So?" questioned Serena.  
  
"The only little glitch is the scouts and the future king must be present as well." This caused Serena to faint into Trista's arms. She could tell this wasn't going to be easy...  
  
As Irene began to awaken, she observed her surroundings. As she began to fully awaken, she started to cry. After crying, she found a letter addressed to her and the rest of the family. It read:  
  
Dear family,  
I know I haven't been studying much, but I'm really trying. There've been many things that have been interfering with my life right now. I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you what they are. Don't worry. I'll be gone for a while. When I come back, I'll be better. I promise. Please don't try looking for me. I need time to have time to myself.  
  
Love,  
  
Serena Tsukino  
  
"Ken!"  
  
As the group neared the Tsukino residence, they could already sense something was wrong. Suddenly, Raye looked up to Serena's bedroom and gasped. In the shadow were two adults looking at something. They seemed to be crying. The quickly ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sammy answered the door.  
  
"Hi. Is your sister home?" asked Darien.  
  
"Um...I think she's in her room. Well, at least mom and dad are." He answered- puzzled. Serena rarely had all her friends at their house. The group walked up the long flight of stairs. They approached the pink door with a nametag. The name had been ripped off. The took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Inside was a very clean and empty room (which it rarely was) two sad and disappointed parents, and three letters. Everyone was very upset. Especially Darien. 'How could I? I caused this. If it weren't for those stupid dreams, Serena would still be her cheerful self. God, I miss her smile. It was always there. Now, because of me, our future, our fate is changed.' A crystalline teardrop escaped from his cold, emotionless eyes. As he neared the desk, which held the letters, everyone else kept their eyes on him. He picked up the letter and it read:  
  
My dearest love,  
I'm sorry that you feel the way you do. If I could do anything to change that, I would and you know it. I've gone off to relax and just have time to myself. Don't try to look for me I've sealed myself from you and the scouts. I'll be back and maybe things would've changed.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Serena Tsukino  
  
After reading the letter, Darien ran off. Now, it was time for the scouts. Each and every one of them had their own guilt towards Serena. But the biggest one they shared was the guilt they had after kicking Serena out. 'Serena was our leader, our friend and our fellow scouts. How could've we had done this to her?' thought Raye. 'She was the only one who didn't care how big, or how mean I was. She liked me for who I am.' Thought Lita. 'She was one of my first best friends. She was the one who kept us cheerful at bad times, and always had a way to make us smile.' Mina thought to herself. 'She always wanted to have fun. She was so special to us.' Ami thought. They all stepped forth and took the letter addressed to them.  
  
My dearest friends,  
I know I've been a bad scout, but I've been really trying hard. I'm late because I try to finish previous tasks and it's just so hard trying to balance being Sailor Moon, school, family and having a social life at the same time. Now I hope you will now understand. I've gone to a faraway place and will return- I just don't know when.  
  
Your friend.  
  
Serena Tsukino  
  
By that time, everyone was crying and Darien had left. What were they do now?  
  
"This is your flight attendant speaking. We are now approaching the Los Angeles International Airport. Please buckle your seat belts, put your seat up straight and place your trays in the upright position.  
  
Serena and Trista had a great time talking. "Trista, where will you stay?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh, I'm a friend of your uncle and aunt, so I'll be staying there." Replied Trista.  
  
"Great!" cried Serena. Trista just smiled. From the airport, they took a taxi. Serena was amazed at the size of the house. It was a grand Victorian mansion that looked like the white house. She was so happy to be living in such a big house. Trista just smiled.  
  
"Stop looking, and let's go inside!" she cried. She took Serena's hand and led her inside. When they went inside, they were lost in the house's beautiful structure, decoration, and its elegance. So lost, they didn't hear Serena's uncle calling them. He chuckled and waved his hand in front of them.  
  
"Serena? Trista? You back from space yet?" he joked. They shot out of their glance. Serena quickly hugged her arms around him.  
  
"Uncle Jack!" she cried. She was so happy to see someone she could truly rely on. Ever since Serena was a little girl, her uncle had been her "older brother" next to Andrew. She could always count on him to put a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, when's it our turn?" asked a familiar voice. Serena turned around to see her cousin and aunt.  
  
"Cassi!" she cried and ran to embrace her best cousin in a hug.  
  
After about twenty minutes of aquaintence, Cassi (Cassandra) showed Serena to her room. Her room was a pink paradise. Practically everything was pink. Curtains, computer, desk, bed and sheets, even the door was pink. Cassi let Serena unpack and get familiar with her room.  
  
While unpacking, she found a picture of her and all her friends. She must of accidentally dropped it into her suitcase. Tears began to spill out of her once happy eyes. She didn't hear Trista come in. Trista sat on Serena's bed and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She promised.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Serena through her snuffles.  
  
"Remember, I'm the time guardian. I always know." She laughed. It caused Serena to chuckle as well. Cassi was listening through the door.  
  
"Trista's the what?!" she shrieked. Serena and Trista's head suddenly shot up towards the door. 'Uh, oh...' they both thought.  
  
AN: What will happen? Will the future now be changed forever? Or is there a twist? Stayed tuned for chapter four: A New Scout? 


	4. A New Scout?

Re-cap from chapter 3:  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She promised.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Serena through her snuffles.  
  
"Remember, I'm the time guardian. I always know." She laughed. It caused Serena to chuckle as well. Cassi was listening through the door.  
  
"Trista's the what?!" she shrieked. Serena and Trista's head suddenly shot up towards the door. 'Uh, oh...' they both thought.  
  
Chapter 4: A New Scout?  
  
Trista got up and opened the door. There, she found Cassi listening through the door.  
  
"Cassi?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well...um, I wanted to see...if you were alright, but...then I found you and Trista talking...and I didn't want to disturb you." She explained. "Well, I guess you are ok now, since you're with Sailor Pluto." She then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"How do you know about Sailor Pluto? I only said about the time guardian." Questioned Trista. She was very cautious about her big secret getting out. A peep about her true identity could very easily get into the hands of someone evil.  
  
Cassi went inside and closed the door. She sat on Serena's bed and motioned Trista to follow. She did.  
  
"Cassi?" asked Serena. She'd never seen her cousin so serious before.  
  
"Well, Pluto, you should know, that the moon had many allies." Explained Trista. She nodded.  
  
"You see, Queen Serenity had just been allies with a faraway planet. I was the princess of the planet. After a short while, Princess Serenity and I had become good friends. During the attack of queen Beryl, I had arrived on the moon searching for my friend to play with. I couldn't find her. Within a coupe moments, Queen Serenity had everyone sent to earth to be reborn. Because I was also on the moon, I was reborn as well." She explained. "A couple of months ago, I meet Queen Serenity and she returned my memory. She was told Princess Serenity was to have her coronation soon, and would be coming here. I was so happy that I would be able to find my long lost friend. Now that Sailor Pluto is here, I'm guessing Princess Serenity will as well." She finished.  
  
"Wrong." Cut Serena. She took out her silver crystal and transformed into Princess Serenity.  
  
"Serenity!" cried Cassi. She wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"Cassandra, it has been a long time since I've seen you. I'm sorry that I did not recognize you before, but your story has made my remember all the good times we had." Cried Serenity.  
  
"Princess, hurry, detransform!" cried Trista. She did.  
  
"What?" questioned Serena.  
  
"I sensed that our Prince could sense you as well, and is now trying to find you." Warned Trista.  
  
"Oh." Sighed Serena.  
  
"Well, Serena, I suppose you should rest from the plane and all." Said Cassi, while walking towards the door. Trista kissed Serena on the forehead and left. Cassi was just about to walk down the stairs when Trista called her. Cassi turned around and headed towards Trista's room.  
  
Ever since they read the letter, (not very long ago,) everything had been silent. Everyone minded their own business. That night, Darien had had a bad dream.  
  
Darien's Dream Serena was in her princess form. She was surrounded by all the scouts. In front of them, was Queen Serenity. But wait, Serena was crying. Why? He tried to walk towards her, but it was like his legs didn't work. He decided to watch. Serena walked in front of everyone. "I Princess Serenity, hereby give up my right to the Lunar Throne from this day forward." What? Serena was giving up her birthright to be queen of the moon? It can't be!  
  
End Dream  
  
Darien shot up. There, waiting him was the one and only queen Serenity. He got up and bowed. She stopped him.  
  
"Endymion, there is no time for that." She motioned him to stand. "What you saw wasn't a dream, but a taste of the future. If you and my dear daughter don't make amends, she cannot be fully coronated. Then the moon will have no ruler, which gives the enemy the upper hand." She explained with concern but the royalty and authority of her voice never left.  
  
"But, the dreams..." he began.  
  
"Do not worry of that. The answer lies within you." She assured. So hurry, find the princess, it is your destiny that you two be together." She finished as she vanished. Darien sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Raye? I need your help. Can you call the others too? It's about Serena..."  
  
Queen Serenity looked from outside his window. Then went to go visit someone else...  
  
Trista was unpacking the last of her things when Queen Serenity appeared in her room. She bowed.  
  
"How is everything here?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Fine. Serena's in her room talking to Cassi." Answered Trista. Serenity smiled.  
  
"I guess you all found out the truth?"  
  
"Yes. How come you didn't tell me before?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to because it was bound to happen and I didn't want to bother you. Well, I just came to tell you that I just visited Endymion."  
  
"Darien? Why?"  
  
"Because he had to find Serena. It's the only way for Serena to be fully coronated. I didn't tell the scouts because Darien is obviously going to ask them for help to find her." Trista nodded.  
  
"Do you want to see Serena?"  
  
"No. I don't want to interrupt their conversation. Good-bye." She vanished one last time. The coronation was in a couple of weeks. She decided to get Serena ready. Trista walked into Serena's room to find her giggling like a child with Cassi. She smiled.  
  
"Cassi, Serena, as you know, Serena's coronation is next month. As the keeper of time, I must prepare you for the event. Cassi, because you are also to join, you as well, must participate in the cleansing process. The prince and other scouts must as well, but I can cleanse them later. If you will, please close your eyes and focus on me." The two sat and closed their eyes. Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto. She held her staff and soon, Serena, Cassi and Pluto's staff was glowing a faint white. In a flash, Serena was now Sailor Moon, and Cassi was Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Good, now Serena, I want you to focus on the future and how you will rule as the moon's future queen and all the good that will come out of it. Cassi, focus on how you will be loyal to your ally ship to the moon and how you will be a good ruler to your planet. The glowing increased. Now, Sailor Moon was in her purest form of Neo-Queen Serenity. Sailor Cosmos was still Sailor Cosmos. "Cassi, your cleansing is over, but Serena still has a long way to go. Sailor Cosmos detransformed and watched. Pluto mumbled a few words and they stopped glowing. Serenity was now Serena.  
  
"Good job, Serena. The first part is now over."  
  
"First part?!"  
  
It was now morning in Japan. The inner scouts and Darien were at Cherry Hill Temple. They were discussing how to find Serena in time of the coronation.  
  
"I remember that in the past, Serenity's coronation is...that, so, in this time, it would make it NEXT MONTH in this time!" Luna cried.  
  
"Next month?!" cried everyone else.  
  
"Now we really gotta hurry." Said Mina.  
  
"Wait, didn't your computer have a tracker on Serena's crystal, Ami?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yes I do!" exclaimed Ami and took out her computer and started to type furiously.  
  
"All we have to do is locate the crystal and we locate Serena." Said Lita.  
  
"I have the crystal, but it's very faint and won't give me the exact location. All I could find out that it's in LA." Stated Ami.  
  
"Well, that's better than nothing. I'll go and get some tickets." Said Darien as he walked off into his red Corvette.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
AN: See? It was relatively soon. I should have the next chapter finished soon too. 


	5. Found

AN: I can't believe I finished a whole chapter in one day. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but there is a strange black cat walking around my neighborhood...  
  
Chapter 5: The Search and More Preparations  
  
For the next couple days, Serena endured much preparation for her coronation. Because after her "training" if you will, and her coronation, she would be able to fully gain the powers of her Imperium Silver Crystal. She lost energy from it, but after her preparation, she also gained some energy.  
  
"Good morning, Serena." Greeted Trista as she walked into Serena's bedroom.  
  
"More training? Come on, I'm tired." Whined Serena.  
  
"Just be glad today's your last training day. Unfortunately, it will be your hardest." Trista warned.  
  
"I'll go shower." Said Serena as she got put of bed.  
  
"That's a good girl." She smiled and walked out of Serena's room and approached Cassi's room. She walked in and found her fixing her bed. Trista knocked on her open door and Cassi motioned for her to come in. Trista walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Cassi, today is Serena's last day of training. Unfortunately, it will be her hardest and she might need an energy boost. Normally, I would get the scouts to do it, but..." Trista began but Cassi put her hand up.  
  
"I know. Sure." She answered. During Serena's stay, she told Cassi about the reason of why she left Japan. Now, Cassi had a vengeance against them (plus Darien) even though she'd never seen them.  
  
"Great. I know you can supply enough energy so I asked a couple of friends to help." Said Trista.  
  
"Ok. I'll get ready." Trista smiled and exited the room.  
  
In an hour, Cassi and Serena were both in Trista's room, waiting for her friends. Then, a rustle came from the window. Serena, curious, walked up to the window and screamed.  
  
"Amara! Michelle!" she cried as the two women jumped from the window. Trista smiled.  
  
"You two always think of the most dramatic entrances." Joked Trista. They smiled.  
  
"You are?" asked Cassi, confused at who they were.  
  
"I'd like to know the same question." Asked Amara.  
  
"This is Cassi, my cousin and my new fellow scout.: introduced Cassi.  
  
"These are my good friends, and protectors of the outer solar system." Pointing to Amara and Michelle.  
  
"Now we finished the acquantences, let's begin." Said Trista. Everyone quieted and looked at her. She looked at Cassi and nodded. Cassi took out her transformation pen. It looked like everyone elses, but her's had a star engraved on it. When she transformed, her outfit looked like the scouts' did, but her skirt was violet with a star or her tiara. Her bows were violet as well. The other scouts followed suit. Soon, everyone except Serena, (who was Neo-Queen Serenity) were in their scout forms. They formed a circle around Serenity. Pluto spoke a few words, and the respective colors of each scout released and entered Serenity's body.  
  
Serenity focused on her future, the crystal and the support all her friends and Darien had on her. She was so deep within her thoughts, she thought past the events and looked beyond into the future. She found the link between her and Darien. She concentrated on it and focused on their future as future rulers on the moon. Then she heard Pluto's voice.  
  
"Now, Serenity, I want you to push on that link and the link you have between all of the scouts and Darien. Focus all your energy towards those links. The rest of us are here to provide you strength." Serenity focused every ounce of energy she had. The power of the crystal began to soak into her. 'I can do this. For me, for the moon!' she mentally coached herself.  
  
Darien and the rest of the scouts had been searching the streets of LA. (AN: LA's really big!) They tried the phone books, but she wasn't registered. During their search, Darien stopped dead in his tracks. His bond between him and Serena had thickened.  
  
"Do you guys feel that?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Ami got out of her computer and scanned the link between Darien and Serena, hoping to find her location.  
  
"I got it! I know where Serena is!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. Ami ran and got inside her car and everyone quickly followed.  
  
'Let's just hope Serena's ready to see us.' Hoped Raye.  
  
During training, Serenity shot out of trance.  
  
"They're coming." She whispered.  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Neptune.  
  
"The scouts...and Darien." Began Serenity before beginning to cry.  
  
"I'm going to hurt this so called 'Darien' and the scouts." Said a raged Cosmos.  
  
"I haven't known you for long, but I'm starting to like you already." Smiled Uranus. After comforting Serenity for about 15 minutes, the doorbell rang. Pluto detransformed and went to answer the door. She was able to keep her cool during this ordeal.  
  
Upstairs, Cosmos had been comforting Serenity. Soon, the door opened and entered in Darien and the scouts. Cassi and Uranus stood up and stood protectively in front of their princess.  
  
"So, you're the so called 'Darien' I've heard so much about?" asked Cosmos.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Darien.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos, Princess Serenity's true friend and loyal protector. Eying the rest of the scouts.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Raye who then transformed.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Cosmos. The rest of the scouts and Darien transformed.  
  
"Yes." Uranus and Neptune stood up as well.  
  
Sailor Cosmos began to walk towards them. She was now in the middle of the room. She teleported everyone to a secluded park. Even Serenity was there. She didn't fight, but watched with Pluto at her side. Once a falling leaf fell to the ground, the fight began. Raye began with a fire ball. Cosmos dodged, and started her attack. Half way, she stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. Serenity ran to her.  
  
"Cassi!"  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
AN: Oooh, the suspense! What will happen? 


	6. Amends

AN: I bet you're all eager to find out what happens, right? Ok. I'll be quiet now. Enjoy!  
  
Re-cap from chapter 5:  
  
"Raye began with a fire ball. Cosmos dodged, and started her attack. Half way, she stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. Serenity ran to her.  
  
"Cassi!"  
  
Chapter 6: Amends  
  
Serenity fell to her friend's side and cried.  
  
"Please, Cassi, wake up. I know you better than that! You're the only one I can trust, don't leave me!!!!" Serenity cried. Tears were streaming down her face. Everyone present could see the hurt and loss in her eyes. Pluto went to comfort her. When she approached Serenity, a force field surrounded her and Cosmos. Serenity stood up and a bright light engulfed her. When the light faded, instead of Serenity, there stood Sailor Silver Moon. (Cheesy, I know) She wore her normal outfit, but instead of a blue skirt and red bows, she wore an ivory colored skirt and a baby blue bows. In addition, she wore a white outer coat. Her boots were now white, but still full length. Everyone was in awe.  
  
"Serena..." began Tuxedo Mask. She put her hand up. She didn't say anything. She placed her hands on Cosmos' tiara. Her hands began to glow. After a few moments of glowing, Cosmos began to awaken.  
  
"Serena!" Cosmos cried as she wrapped her hands around her. Silver Moon smiled.  
  
"I missed you too. You scared me half to death." She said.  
  
"(whistle) you aren't lookin to bad yourself there," Cosmos said playfully. Then she stood up and faced her opponents.  
  
"This isn't over. Just because I passed out, doesn't mean I can't fight." She spat. Before she could lunge at them, Sailor Silver Moon stopped her.  
  
"I wanna fight too." She smiled.  
  
"What?!" cried the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They were here to take Serena home, not hurt her.  
  
"Serena, we don't want to fight you," coaxed Mercury.  
  
"Why? Because you might loose?" argued Uranus.  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Said Jupiter.  
  
"Yes it does, Jupiter. They and Pluto were here for me when I was down." Said Silver Moon.  
  
"Fine. Let's fight." Cried Mars. "Five on four, this should be easy." She smiled.  
  
"Let's even the odds." Said Pluto as she walked up behind Silver Moon. So the fight was on. It was a one on one battle. Neptune vs. Mercury, Venus vs. Uranus, Cosmos vs. Mars, Pluto vs. Jupiter, and Silver Moon vs. Tuxedo Mask. Everyone was trying their hardest-except for Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"C'mon, Serena, don't do this." He said as he dodged one of her attacks.  
  
"Why? Because you broke my heart and never explained? Why, Darien? Why? Was I too klutzy, or were you offended by dating a blonde? WHY?!" she cried the last part before falling to her knees and crying uncontrollably. He was about to walk up to her, but a blast stopped him. He looked up and saw who conjured up the blast. It was Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"I swear, Darien Shields, if you touch one hair on my cousin, I will hurt you so bad, you'd wish you were dead." She warned. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune went to comfort her. Cosmos stood in front to defend Serena from the scouts and Darien.  
  
"Look, we're sorry for having to fight like this. All we wanted was to have our old, cheerful Serena back." Apologized Mars.  
  
"No, we're not, Serena was our friend first, so why don't you just lay off!" spat Jupiter who was now in front.  
  
"You friend first?" you act like Serena's a toy or something." Cosmos argued. Cosmos used her full powers to draw a force field around the outer scouts, Serena and her. Then a light shone and a figure appeared. Everyone bowed. It was Queen Serenity, and Serena and Darien's future selves, Neo- Queen Serenity, and King Endymion. Neo-Queen looked at herself and frowned.  
  
"See, Endy? This wasn't supposed to go that far." She said.  
  
"Well, I only wanted to test their love." He smiled back.  
  
"What is this all about?" asked Tuxedo Mask, who was now Darien again.  
  
"It was Endymion here, who sent those dreams you had a coupe of months ago." Explained Neo-Queen. Sailor Silver Moon was now Serena now.  
  
"Dreams?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't tell her? At least I would have the decency to tell her before breaking up with her." Joked Endymion. Darien just glared at him.  
  
"I can't believe you of all people would do that to me...you...us!" stuttered Darien.  
  
"I just had to test to see if you're love were to undertake a lot of pressure." He explained  
  
"How did we do?" asked Darien.  
  
"Well, you see me and Serenity still together don't you?" he questioned. Darien nodded.  
  
"Anyways, mother, you still haven't told us why you took us here." Pointed Neo-Queen.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, I've been watching them and things are getting even worse. I mean, Sailor Cosmos is threatening to rip Darien into shreds, (Endymion's face turns pale) and she's fighting the other scouts instead of helping them prepare." She began. Neo-Queen nodded at the scene in front of her. Tattered uniforms, and scars, even a force field. This was getting out of hand. Neo-Queen stepped forward.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos, the one in the future is now best friends with the scouts. Yes, they've done regretful things, but don't you think you should let them explain? Plus, if they really hated Serena, why would they have come all the way here, and put their lives on the line by fighting the wisest and strongest of the Sailor Scouts?" she asked. The she turned to the scouts.  
  
"You guys. You have to understand that Serena and her cousin have a close and special. You know family is the number one thing in Serena's mind. Cassi is like a sister to her. Of course she's going to be protective and even defensive to the people she has close to her heart. Give her time and let her know that all you want is to forget the past and start anew." Lastly, she turned to Darien. Serena looked up.  
  
"Darien, Darien, I know you truly love Serena and still do. But you have to know that what you have between you and Serena is very special and you have to cherish every moment of it. Yes, you did it to protect her, but don't you think your love could last more? Listen, Serena, is one of the most stubborn people, I should know, you are a very arrogant person. You make the best couple. Trust me. It might take awhile, but it'll work out. It always does." Neo-Queen smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the coronation is next week. (AN: I know, the timing is off, but work with me, please?) You don't have much time. Pluto must prepare all of you quickly. Pluto, I think you should start now, so Serenity and Endymion can help. I must return for I cannot continue to stay here long." Said Queen Serenity as she left. As she left, Pluto stood up and faced Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"King, Queen, I might need your help to sort things out." She whispered. The royal couple smiled and nodded.  
  
"Pluto and I will get Serena and them. Endy, can you round up the scouts and Darien?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Of course." He answered as they parted directions. Endymion walked towards the highly annoyed scouts and Darien.  
  
"Look," he stated, "I want this to run as smoothly as possible and make it quick. So let's just do this cleansing thing. Don't worry, it won't take long." Everyone gave in and walked towards the rest of the scouts and Cassi.  
  
Soon they formed a circle with and Pluto in it. Because Serena and Cassi had already prepared, they were watching. Pluto raised her staff and muttered a few words. Then everyone started to glow. The scouts glowed their respective colors and Darien glowed white. The royal couple stood outside, providing everyone with more energy. Everyone being cleansed could feel new energy arising from within them. It was a new power, awakening from many years of sleep, now that everyone has grown so much and is able to contain and control their true power.  
  
After a few moments of glowing, it began to fade and the cleansing had finished.  
  
"Well, all the preparation is now finished. I think you should all go inside Cassi out and talk things over." Coached Pluto. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"We should get going, now that our job is finished." Said Serenity. She walked over to Serena. "I hope everything works out, and bless it be." She whispered the rest. Serena smiled. Serenity walked back to Endymion and they teleported back to the future.  
  
Everyone (that needed to) detransformed and walked inside the huge mansion. Once inside, Cassi led them into the living room. Everyone took a seat and waited for someone to begin talking. No one began to talk. (cricket chirp) Finally Pluto stood.  
  
"This is getting no where, so let's just talk. And no fighting this time." She glared at Cassi.  
  
"About what? Serena left the scouts and Darien and she's now fighting wither to go back or not." Explained Uranus.  
  
"What is there to fight for? Look, Serena, we're sorry for kicking you out of the team. We only did what was best for the scouts and it was to kick you out." Stated Raye.  
  
"Do you really think that just a little 'sorry' will cut it? I mean, Serena's put her life into being a good leader, and she gets kicked out after all she's done for the team? For the world?" argued Cassi.  
  
"Look, you stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." Cried Lita.  
  
"Yes, it does. Every time we fight, every time I need someone to talk to, Cassi has always been there for me. Yeah, we live in totally different places, but I feel like I can confide in her." Said Serena.  
  
"This is getting no where, and it's obvious that we're not going to settle a score here by doing this, so, Serena, I think it's best that you move back to Japan. It's clear that you want to live back there with your family, friends, and your life as it is. Don't worry about me, we can always talk on the phone, or online." Said Cassi. After finishing that, she walked up to her room with tears flowing through her eyes.  
  
"I guess Cassi wanted you to be so happy that she sacrificed her own desires just so you would be happy. "Said Neptune.  
  
"I should go see her." Said Serena as she got up.  
  
"No, we will. This is our fault. We should've understood how you felt instead of forcing you." Apologized Mina as she stood up as well. It ended up as every one went up to see Cassi. Serena knocked on the door. All they heard was a muffled "Come in." and they walked inside. They found Cassi sitting on her bed. She was crying on her bed softly to herself. Serena sat down next to her to comfort her. Raye kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Cassi, we're really sorry that we said that to you and we didn't realize that the bond between you and Serena was so tight. And for that, I can say for the rest of the Sailor Scouts, we apologize." Cassi looked up.  
  
"Raye, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions about you and your relationship between Serena and the rest of the scouts. I can tell that she has very caring friends and a very caring boyfriend." She apologized.  
  
"I know you want me to be happy, but I can't bear the fact of being thousands of miles away from you." Stated Serena.  
  
"Maybe there's a solution." Snickered Trista. Everyone turned to her. "Maybe you all can be together somehow...like Cassi moving to Japan?" she suggested slyly.  
  
"Yes! That would totally work...if, Cassi, you want to." Cried Serena in a happy tone.  
  
"Of course. Then I can see you and how you live your very life. I also want to meet that Andrew you've been talking about so much." She answered.  
  
"It's official. Cassi is moving to Japan with us!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Well, if Cassi's gonna live with us, I think she should get to know you guys better." Commented Serena. She got us and slid past Darien, muttering, "Can I see you outside for a sec?" Darien coolly walked outside, to find Serena leaned against a wall. Then he heard the most harshest words in a relationship.  
  
"We...need...to...talk..."  
  
End chapter 6.  
  
AN: Did you have fun? If you have any questions, I will answer them in an author's page. I will update that before the next chapter. Or before...I'm not sure yet.... 


	7. Coronation

AN: I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Re-cap from chapter 6:  
  
"Darien coolly walked outside, to find Serena leaned against a wall. Then he heard the harshest words in a relationship.  
  
"We...need...to...talk..."  
  
Chapter 7: Coronation  
  
"Look, Serena, before you start, I need to tell you something. I broke up with you was because I loved you. Those dreams scared me. It showed us getting married, and then, a terrible evil came and tore us apart...you...were killed." He whispered.  
  
"Even though that were to happen, I still would've been with you. Then, at least I know we tried and we might have had a chance. I love you and no dream, good nor bad will keep us apart." She cried, tears not being able to stay where they belonged.  
  
"Oh, Serena, I love you too." And he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Serena could feel herself grow stronger from that kiss. They soon had to break for air.  
  
"We should probably go back inside before they begin to worry." Darien smiled. Serena smiled back at him. They walked inside Cassi's room hand in hand. Everyone inside gasped at the site. Serena and Darien blushed a light shade of red.  
  
"C'mon guys, stop it." Cut in Cassi. "Since my parents aren't home until tomorrow, let's have a sleepover!" she cried. "You guys can drive to your hotel and grab your stuff and come back." She added.  
  
"Cool!" shrieked Mina. She was the sleepover queen.  
  
When everyone left to get their stuff, Serena, Cassi, Trista, Amara, and Michelle cleaned the house and got it read y for the "party" Mina liked to call it. They made balloons, ordered pizza, got out some CD's, movies, and cleared the living room to place sleeping bags.  
  
By the time everyone got there, everything was set up.  
  
"Wow, you've really out done yourselves." Commented Ami.  
  
"Thanks, but it's just something I put together." Replied Cassi.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" cried Mina.  
  
"How 'bout a movie?" suggested Lita.  
  
'Here it comes...' thought Darien.  
  
"Mean Girls!" they cried in unison. Of course, the outer scouts didn't join in the fiasco, they just laughed at Darien's reaction. During the movie, Darien tried numerous times to escape, but he was just pulled back down. (Poor guy). Finally the movie ended. Then Mina decided to play...truth or dare. (Cliché, but funny!)  
  
"Cassi, truth or dare?" asked Serena.  
  
"Dare. "She answered.  
  
"I dare you to call a guy you like and invite him over." She ordered slyly. Everyone could hear a whimper from her. Cassi slowly walked up to the phone and dialed a phone number.  
  
"Hi, Jason? This is me, Cassi. Yeah, I was...uh, throwing a party at my place, and I was wondering if you could make it?" she asked. There was a slight pause. "You can? Great," and she hung up.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Very. My friends and I can meet this so called Jason." Serena snickered.  
  
"Fine. My turn. Darien, truth or dare?" she asked the only male in the room.  
  
"Dare." He replied.  
  
"I dare you to be everyone's personal slave for a complete month and you have to wear a dress which WE will pick for you." She laughed as she saw Darien's face turn pale.  
  
"Fine." Everyone burst out laughing. He put on a sly face.  
  
"Serena, truth or dare." He asked.  
  
"Dare." She replied.  
  
"You have to..." he began as the doorbell rang. Cassi turned a faint crimson. She got up and opened the door. There stood a cute, average looking guy about 5' 7. He wore jeans and a loose t-shirt.  
  
"Hi. Jason." Greeted Cassi.  
  
"Hi, Cassi. They are..." he asked pointing to the group of people listening to their conversation.  
  
"Oh, let me introduce you to all my friends. This is Serena, my cousin, Darien, her boyfriend, Raye, Lita, Ami, Mina, Trista, Michelle, and Amara, my friends." She introduced pointing to each person. Jason did a quick wave.  
  
"So, is this everyone?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Actually, we were playing truth or dare and Serena dared me to call someone I know to come over so everyone could meet that person and I picked you." She explained. "You could stay for pizza if you want."  
  
"Sure. I have nothing else to do, anyways." He shrugged. When Jason walked inside and took a seat on the floor, the door bell rang again. Cassi got up and took the pizza and placed it on the table. Everyone got a slice and started eating. They talked and eventually around 10:30, Jason left because it was a long drive back to his house. When he left, they played a game of twister and watched another movie. This time, it was a movie Darien could handle. Daredevil. They watched until about 1:00 and everyone fell into a fast sleep.  
  
When Serena woke up, she looked at the clock. It showed 12:45. She could see that Lita had gone up to probably make lunch, Darien and everyone was up as well, except Cassi. Serena smiled. 'Wow, the first person I knew who could out sleep me on a Saturday morning. She's good.' Serena got up and went upstairs for a shower. When she got down, she headed for the kitchen where everyone sat down at the table having hamburgers and salad. She took a seat by Darien and gulfed down her entire lunch before everyone else did. Raye giggled.  
  
"You're such a pig." She snorted. Serena took a tomato and launched it at her. Raye dodged and tossed a carrot at her. Serena closed her eyes and grasped the closest thing to her. A ketchup bottle. She squirted it towards Raye but it ended up on Lita. There began a food fight. Burgers, ketchup, mustard, salad, and fruits were being tossed around like hot potato. When the food fight was over, the entire kitchen was a mess. It took everyone a good hour to clean the mess up.  
  
When the mess was finally over, Cassi suggested she take them around LA. It took Cassi's SUV and Darien's Corvette to hold everyone. First they went to Seaworld where they saw whales, dolphins and other wildlife. After that, they went to the Woodland Park Zoo. Everyone had a great time. For the rest of the day, they went to shopping malls. Darien, being the gentleman he is, offered to buy Serena the things she desired. Big mistake. She practically bought the entire mall. Clothes, presents for her family back home, makeup, and other misc. items. For the next couple days were the same. Shopping, shopping, a little sightseeing and more shopping. Finally, it came the day of Serena's Royal Coronation.  
  
(I would end the chapter here, but it a little short and I kept you waiting for so long for this chapter so; here is the rest of it!)  
  
At about 5:30 in the morning, Trista, in her scout form came to awaken Serena. Serena, mentally prepared, woke up easily and transformed into Sailor Moon. The rest of the scouts were in their scout form and Darien was Tuxedo Mask. Pluto first used her power to teleport everyone to Crystal Tokyo. There, they met Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion. They stood in a line and motioned Serena to stand in front of them while Tuxedo Mask stood next to her and the scouts lined from left to right: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. They kneeled behind them. Serena closed her eyes and did what Pluto had taught her in training. She focused all her inner strength and energy into her crystal and in herself. Doing so, she unconsciously transformed into Princess Serenity. Now trying even harder, each form of her gave her more power. Focusing on her, the crystal, her future royalty, her friends, her family, her love, and her life, she turned again, but this time, into Neo- Queen Serenity. When she opened her eyes, she found the Imperium Silver Crystal floating in front of her. Queen Serenity stepped forward.  
  
"My daughter, you have grown so much. I am very proud and I know you will be a powerful, sweet, caring ruler." After saying those words, she stepped back and her future self stepped forward.  
  
"I haven't known you personally, but I know you'll do a lot of good with you as ruler." She smiled and stepped back. Queen Serenity stepped forward again.  
  
"Now, if the Sailor Scouts will close their eyes, I want you to make a solemn promise to forever hold your loyalty within your king and queen and protect them with your lives." She said. Everyone did so. Then, each of the scouts glowed their respective colors which led into Serenity like when they were cleansed. Serenity felt their loyalty flow through her and each of their bonds growing strong. 'Thank you.' Thought Serenity as the glowing stopped. Next, Endymion cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"As you must know, a queen cannot rule without her loyal, trustworthy, kind, loving king who..." as he was cut off by Serenity.  
  
"I think they get the point." She said flatly. He blushed.  
  
"Anyways, Tuxedo Mask, do you forever promise Serenity your love, your life and loyalty?"  
  
"I do." He answered. (This sounds WAY too much like a wedding, I know, but I assure you this is not a wedding!) When he answered he transformed into Prince Endymion.  
  
"Endymion, do you forever promise Serenity your love, your life and loyalty?"  
  
"I do." And transformed once again into King Endymion.  
  
"King Endymion, do you forever promise Serenity your love, your life and loyalty?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then my job here is done." Queen Serenity stepped forward one last time.  
  
"May I present to you your future rulers of the moon: Neo- Queen Serenity and King Endymion." Everyone before them bowed.  
  
When everyone said their good-byes, Pluto teleported everyone back to Cassi's house. By the time they got back, it was very late at night and Cassi's parents had gone to bed. Everyone detransformed and went to sleep.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
AN: I know it sounded a lot like a wedding, but it was the simplest I could put it without making it too difficult to understand what is happening. I hope you don't mind and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. 


	8. AN

I'm soooo sorry for making you wait. I've been having this major writer's block and I've had relatives over. So, I've got some of the chapter written and working on the rest of it. It's actually the epilogue, so the end was the previous chapter. Sorry for making you wait. Bye!


	9. Happily Ever AfterYeah, right

AN: It's been a while, I know, but I've been moving and everything is been very hectic.

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After (epilogue)

After the coronation, the scouts stayed in LA until Serena and Cassi could pack all their things. They wanted to be back in Japan as soon as they could.

"Got everything?" asked Raye, always the responsible one.

"Yes, mother," mocked Serena. Cassi's parents stood by the door as the teenagers packed all their belongings. Cassi ran over them to give them a quick hug.

"Serena and I will be home for Christmas and Thanksgiving." She promised. Her parents nodded. Then everyone split up between two cars: Darien's corvette, Cassi's SUV. The outer scouts left because Amara and Michelle had to leave for errands and Trista had to go back to protecting the time gates. Darien, Serena, and Mina went in Darien's car (obviously given that Darien was the one named) and Raye, Lita, Ami and Cassi went in Cassi's car.

Darien's Car

"Why don't we listen to some music?" suggested Serena turning to look at Mina. They were driving to the airport where their cars we being sent over to Japan.

"Sure. What CDs do you have, Darien?" Mina asked, looking for his stash of CDs.

"I don't have very many CDs. I usually just listen to the radio." He answered coolly.

"Oh, that's ok cause I brought my stash," Taking out a handful of CDs. "How bout this one?" holding up a "Mina's Mix" CD. Serena took it and put it inside the car's CD player and pressed 'play'. Serena cranked up the volume. It could be heard from Cassi's car as well.

Cassi's Car

"What's that music?" asked Cassi.

"That's probably Mina. That's her favorite song." Answered Raye.

"Then let's play my favorite song." Snickered Lita. Raye popped one of Lita's CD's into the CD player. Soon, two songs were being blasted through the highway.

When they got off the freeway, they neared a light.

"Quicky, Cassi, turn to the next lane." Ordered Raye. Cassi did so. When the two cars were next to each other at a red light, Raye cranked down her window, Darien did the same.

"So, seeing as how there aren't many people here, I challenge you to a race. Our car versus your car." She challenged. Darien snickered.

"You're on." As soon as the light turned green, the two cars were off. Darien was in lead up until they barely saw the airport. Raye shot a mini fire arrow at one of Darien's tire. Raye controlled it's power so it wouldn't light Darien's car on fire, but hot enough to puncture his tire. Darien realized this and shot a rose at one of Cassi's tires. Raye stopped it with her fire. Ami, saw Mina shoot something from her fingertip and Ami shot a piece of ice at it faster than you can say 'moon dust.' Just as Darien was about to toss another rose, His tire was giving in and he had to turn into a gas station before he had to push it there. You could hear whistles and claps from Cassi's car. Cassi parked her car at where they would pick it up to send it to Japan.

"Miss, is there another car?" asked the person in charge.

"Yes, but he punctured his tire on the highway and is changing it at the gas station." Answered Cassi, trying to hide her giggle.

About 15 minutes later, Darien's red corvette pulled up. Darien got out and checked his car in. Passing Cassi's car to do so, he shot roses in each tire. He smiled inwardly and walked up to the counter.

"Darien Shields, my friend and I are shipping our cars to Japan. Oh, and my friend wants to pay for her tires herself so you don't have to worry about that." He remarked. A few seconds later, he heard a scream.

"DARIEN SHIELDS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!" Cassi cried. When Darien was done, he casually walked over to Cassi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oops, did I do that?" Cassi's face turned red with furry. She walked up to his car, opened the door and placed the one single thing a guy never wants...pink...fuzzy...dice. Darien's face turned pale. 'If he thinks that's it, wait till we get to Japan.' Smiled Cassi.

"We should probably go before we're late." Cut in Ami.

When they got their tickets and were at the gate, Darien and Cassi sat on opposite sides. The rest of the scouts sat in the middle, between them. After half and hour of complete silence, the attendant started boarding call.

The flight was long and bring except for the movie. "The Prince and I." The girls (except Cassi) talked about how cute the male actor was.

When they got off the plane, they went to get their luggage and then went to get their cars. They went in the same arrangements, but it took Cassi longer because she had to change her tires at the airport whereas Darien was ready to go. They decided to meet at the Arcade. When Cassi and everyone in her car finally made it, everyone else was already settled. Cassi put her rivalry aside and enjoyed her time in Japan. She met Andrew, and then they set off to Raye's temple to meet Chad and Raye's grandpa. Lastly, they had dinner at an Italian restaurant. After dinner, they went to Serena's house, where Cassi would be staying until she could get her own apartment.

"Cassi! How nice to see you!" cried Irene as soon as Cassi walked through the door.

"Hi Cassi. How have your parents been?" asked Ken.

"Great. Now, where's that bug, Samuel?" Cassi liked to call Sammi by his long name.

"Here." Answered a young, male voice from the living room. They walked inside and found Sammi playing video games in front of the TV.

"Sammi! Do you have any manners? Come here and welcome your cousin, Cassandra!" scolded Irene. Sammi walked over and slapped her on the arm.

"Nice to see ya." And walked over to keep playing.

"We should probably leave. Oh, and I feel for your car." Said Darien, sarcastically.

"What happened to your car?" asked Ken.

"Oh, nothing, just a IDIOT, BONEHEAD punctured all of my tires." She answered.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Irene. Cassi glared at Darien.

"I know. Who would?"

The next few days, Cassi, Serena, Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina went apartment shopping. Cassi finally found one not far from a nearby college when she was shopping alone. Cassi was older than Serena, but younger than Darien. She was a freshman in college. Little did she know, it was the same apartment and same college than Darien lived and attended.

The next day, Cassi brought the girls to show them her new apartment. When they got there, Serena turned pale along with the other 4 scouts.

"What?" asked Cassi, confused.

"Well, Cassi, you see..." began Serena before a red corvette pulled up next to them. Out came Darien.

"Hey, Serena. I heard there was gonna be someone new moving in on the same floor as me. I just came from school and wanted to meet her." At first, he couldn't see Cassi, but then she walked out from behind her cousin.

"Wha-" was all he could choke out before Cassi fell to the ground. 'This is going to be interesting..." thought Raye.

AN: I hope you liked it! It was more like a chapter/epilogue. Don't worry, I'm going to write a sequel to this. Give me ideas. I'm going towards the rivalry between Darien and Cassi and how they're going to live going to the same school and living in the same apartment complex. Please tell what you think!


End file.
